1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a method for displaying messages on a mobile communication terminal, the terminal being configured to perform message transmission and reception.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent times, with the increasing development of information communication technologies, information and communication environments have changed rapidly. Particularly, mobile communication terminals have been considered to be requisites for modem society, and have been widely used throughout the world. With the increasing demands of users due to the widespread use of the above-mentioned mobile communication terminals, in addition to general voice call functions, a variety of additional functions have been added to the mobile communication terminals.
Recently, brief communication through text messages according to short message services (SMS) has greatly increased among users of mobile communication terminals and among younger users in particular. Generally, when one user contacts another user using a text message or asks the other user a question using a text message, the other user tends to respond using a text message.
However, conventional mobile communication terminals have various shortcomings in preparing text messages. For example, when a user who has received a text message from the other user prepares a response message, the preparation of the response message must be carried out under the condition in which the content of the received text message is not displayed. For this reason, if the user forgets the content of the received text message during the preparation of a response to the received text message, to identify the content of the received text message he must open the received text message after closing a message preparation window used for the preparation of the response message. In order to again prepare the response message, the user must then again open the message preparation window, and repeat the preparation of the response message.
Furthermore, there is a problem in that, when a text message from a third party is received during preparation of a text message, the content of the currently-prepared text message is lost.
Meanwhile, frequent use of text messages through a mobile communication terminal results in an increase in the amount of transmitted and received text messages stored in the terminal. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method enabling more convenient retrieval of previously-received or transmitted text messages.